Green Death (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise}} The Green Death is a subspecies of Red Death that appears in the video games. Physical Appearance Rise of Berk The Green Death resembles a typical individual of its species, nearly identical to the Red Death. Its scales are a dull shade of green, a reference to how it got is name. It also has a dull dark pink underbelly and nasal horn, instead of tan like its more aggressive cousin. The Green Death also sports a spiked frill, instead of a coral-like one typical of its species. School of Dragons In School of Dragons, the Green Death is nearly identical to its other depiction, only that it displayed a less bulkier chest and forelegs, and significantly longer neck than in RoB. It was also somewhat smaller, and had less prominent spikes on both its body and a smaller clubbed tail. The Green Death also possesses a coral-like frill instead of the spiked frill it sported in Rise of Berk. Behavior Rise of Berk The Green Death appeared from a newly-formed volcano in Darkened Green, following a volcanic storm and odd behavior from dragons in the nearby Isle of Berk. However, unlike the Red Death, the Green Death meant no harm, and following a series of encounters with Hiccup, Valka and the Dragon Riders proceeded to help them unlock its underling dragons by scavenging for valuable collection items deep in the volcano's lava chambers. School of Dragons In School of Dragons, the far less aggressive and manipulative Green Death proceeded to overtake its malignant cousin's former abode in Dragon Island, living alone and in peace, proceeding to hunt for food itself without the aid of other dragons. It got mildly annoyed when its home got intruded by Hiccup, Valka and the Dragon Riders who hoped to be able to solve the rising buildup of toxic fumes. Appearances Dragons: Rise of Berk The Green Death was stated to be a less aggressive cousin of the Red Death. It is able to be unlocked as one of the game's Legendary dragons. It is the leader of the Brute Dragons, consisting of a Boneknapper, Buffalord, Skrill, Snaptrapper, Stormcutter, and a Timberjack. Once unlocked, it can search for items to complete the collections to unlock its underlings. School of Dragons The Green Death also appears in School of Dragons, where it made its home in the old lair of the Red Death. However, a build up of magma and rock began to cause a release of toxic gas, or sulfur dioxide, around Dragon Island, as well as near the school. After clearing the problem, the Green Death got agitated with intruders in the island, but Toothless, who is now the Alpha, manages to calm it down. At that moment, Harald Forkbeard launches a harpoon into the Green Death, causing it to rampage so he could make his escape. Once the weapon is dislodged, the Green Death returns to the corona of the volcano. Trivia *It remains unknown if the Green Death individual that appears on Dragon Island in School of Dragons is the same individual that appears inside a volcano on Darkened Green in Rise of Berk, or if they are to different dragons entirely. *It is unknown how the Green Death relates to the Red Death. In a quest to unlock the Green Death in Rise of Berk Astrid states that the Green Death is a "less aggressive cousin of the Red Death", while in the Return to Dragon Island expansion pack in School of Dragons Valka states that the Red Death and Green Death are different individuals of the same species. Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Dragon Subspecies Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Gigantic Dragons Category:Alpha Species Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise